When Love Is Tainted
by Phoenix Charm
Summary: With a Dangerous past Harry moves to Forks for a fresh start. What he didn't count in his new life was Edward Cullen whom as taken sudden intrest in him dispite his possesive girlfriend.ButWhen his past comes to haunt him, he may have started a deadly war
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A breeze gently riffled my hair as I was laying on a soft flower meadow. The stars were shining brightly and it brought me a little comfort as I saw the Sirius star. Soon my mind started to wonder, whether or not this was the right choice I made. Not that I regretted of killing the sick bastard that had been ruining my life for years, but of letting go of life.

The forest was quite.

I didn't even know that the forbidden forest had such beauty in it, but then again tainted soul always protected their solitary salvation, be it an object or being. The tall trees loomed over me, gave me the little protection it could. I for once was grateful that I did not need to protect. I couldn't feel my body and my body heat was ceasing slowly.

You know dying twice is a new record, even for someone like me. I always had some sort of black luck; I would end up in the worst kind of situation, and yet come out unscathed. But this time... this time I know that it's time for me to go. My luck had run out, there was no way to save me when I'm in this circumstance. The most curious part of it was that I had embraced it rather than clinging on life. It was in human nature to cling on to the little life they had back, so why was it that I let my life slip past my fingers so slowly.

I shivered, from the cold or the thought I did not know- I did not care. My mind suddenly conjured the pictures of my friends and family. The war took a lot of all of us; we had too little time to make these precious memories. I walked into a memory lane in my youngest years. From the first time I met them on the train to the battle. They had been my greatest strength and weakness. I finally understood what my mentor had tried to teach me.

Oh wait-this must be what I once heard Hermione tell about, that when you're about to die your life flashes before your eyes.

But I didn't mind that my life was about to flash by.

When I thought about how I would die, I always thought of a painful death. How could I not?

All my life I had been chased by a dark creature so cruel that he lost his humanity to the darkness. Starved by power to prove worthy and be acknowledged in the magical community. But it was never enough was it, he had so much more potential yet he chose a path that led to his own destruction. It unvented me that he and I was so alike. Unlike me he wanted to strike those who had leashed at him with fear and hatred. Only I chose the walk on the path that led to light. One choice was all that kept us apart.

So why was I dying without any pain. I could fell nothing, nor warmth or cold. To have such a death- it felt like I was going to sleep under the stars and-

What was that!

My hand suddenly felt something warm and thick that floated under it. My brows narrowed as I tried to think of what that was. When a breeze once again flew past the meadow, this time caring a heavy coated scent of metal and stingy, I blinked and remembered that I was bleeding from the gash on my stomach and probably started to lose a lot of blood. Time really flew when you where dying, I looked forward to death; I would finally get my peace.

The silence of the forest was suddenly disturbed. The three were taller than before, like they were trying to warn my. It was like calm before storm. My closed a little, my body seemed to tire more. It was then I saw him. Standing beside the three in the shadow, he looked like an Adonis sculpture coming to life, his lips breathing harsh pants and nails digging in the tree ho leaned at. His clothes were cut several places, and stained with blood all over his shirt, his pants were reduce to straps. Nothing was heard except my violently beating heart and his pants.

As he stepped into the moonlight my heart nearly skipped a much needed beat. His skin shone like a fine dust of diamond had settle on him, he moved with such grace, like a man starving for water, it was then I saw his wild animalistic red eyes.

I wanted to scream, to run, to plea not to come further, anything, but my already weak body was paralyzed, I could only watch as he stirred towards me with no hurry knowing his prey is as weak as it could get. My heat violently picked up the speed. Even though I was rasping for breath, I was eerily calm.

The dangerous beautiful creature looked at me with a hungry expression. He picked up the speed to the point that he suddenly was in front of me. When he laid a top of me (dominating), I saw the hunger mixed with arousal. He stood perfectly still, his head croaked to one side, waiting patiently for me reaction. His arm brushed my hands and I felt the coldness in his skin. But I could only stare at his lips stained with blood, and venom that had pooled in his mouth was dripping as he opened his mouth and hissed at the delightful smell the breeze brought him.

He nuzzled my cheek with his own, a cruel echo display of affection. The others could not come and save me, I was far into the forest and they were inside Hogwarts. Feeling a burning pain on my left side of neck I flinched. As the more I began to lose blood I began to see the darkness creeping on me. But this time I wasn't afraid even though I would die, I would be reunited with my love ones. My last thought was the irony of gaining immortality when my enemy used all of his life to obtain what I had now gained freely. And with that my body heart stopped and my eyes rolled back in my head.

...

That do you think?

You like or you hate it, review and let me know =)

Inspired by Usher – His Mistake.


	2. Soundless Screams

**Soundless Screams **

The blackness rushed covering me all up. Like a thick blindfold, firm and fast. It did not just cover my eyes but also _myself _with a crushing weight. It was exhausting to push against it, and I knew that it was much easier to give in. To let the blackness push me down, down, down, where no pain and no weariness, no worry and no fear.

It felt like a blessing, the burden that had been brushed of my shoulder had completely lifted off. It felt like I was floating, my invisible strings had been cut off, and yet at same time, I felt suffocated. It made hard to not give up. I kept fighting against the dark, though, almost like a reflex, I wasn't trying to lift it. I was just resisting. Not allowing it to crush me completely.

This was sort of a pattern in my life. I'd never been strong enough to deal with things that were out of my control. It always surprised and disappointed people when they realized in their own time that I was a human, a powerful, but a human no less. I wasn't a saint, or a super hero, and this, this blackness was a far too heavy burden for me to bear.

The darkness was almost drowning me when I felt it, the little nudge. I realized in was my magic trying to protect me, and then I remembered. I had done it. Against the odds, I had been strong enough to survive the encounter with Voldemort. The memory of the rush of my magic that had been protecting me, the warmth of my magic slipping had me strong enough to fight the darkness, and with a scream I came out of the darkness.

I felt my body get hotter by the fury I felt, and looked into wide frighten crimson eyes, and felt another heat of anger. This lowly disgusting piece of vampire was trying to steal MY magic. With a strength I did not know I possessed I clutched his throat and willed my magic to burn him. More heat cursed trough my body and went straight into the disgusting creature, he screamed as my magic burned him inside out. He tore away from me, and ran into the woods. The warm inside my abdomen got even warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real that it was hard believe that I imagine it.

Hotter

Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot. It felt like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron. My automatic respond was to shove the scorching heat away from my abdomen. But there was nothing on my abdomen. The burning grew, rushed and peaked; it surpassed everything I had ever felt. I suddenly felt the pulse raging under the burning, I realised that it was my heart that was beating again. It was then I suddenly wished that I had embraced the darkness when I still had the chance. I wanted to raise my arms and rip my heart out of my chest, but I could do nothing, I could move nothing, the fire was inside me.

Voldemort's ten-folded Crucio was nothing. That was a soft feather caress on my body. I would take that now, a hundred times. A hundred crucios. I would take it and be grateful. The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream, my magic tried to repair the damage on my heart and at the same time tried to cool down, but it only aggravated the fire. I wanted to beg to someone, to kill me before I lived another second. I couldn't scream, why could not I scream.

The pain had sharpened my mind thousand times and the answer came to me a second later. Magic. It seemed like a million deaths ago when Hermione and I talked together about witch or wizards transformation. She told me that when a magical being was forced to change before its time, the magic would try to prevent that for happening by forcing the venom out of the body, regardless the damage to the organs. The two of them clashed in a power dominating war.

I had never imagined that my magic would pin me down, and gag me. Hold me paralyzed while I burned. All I wanted was to die, to wish that I had never been born. My whole existent did not outweigh this pain. It wasn't worth living for one more heart beat. Let me die, let me die, let me die, let me die. And for a never ending space it was all there.

Just the fiery torture and my soundless shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothings else, not even time. The only change came suddenly when, impossibly, my pain doubled. The lower half of my body were my abdomen had gone bit numb, was suddenly on fire too, some broken connection had broken and had been healed- knitted together by the scorching fingers of the flame.

The endless burn ragged on.

...

This is about Harry's tuning, poor baby, how do you like it?

Was I realistic enough?

-Phoenix Charm


End file.
